The Shape
by Be Obscene
Summary: After her sister goes missing, Bella gets help from her friends defeating an evil shape-shifter, her fears and discover her sexuality. Inspired by Stephen King's It featuring the girls from Twilight. Femslashes and smut in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Part 1! I was inspired after seeing the new Stephen King It movie, this story will take elements from that as well as the 1990 miniseries and book. With the Twilight girls in the roles of the kids, all at least being 18. Some chapters will be a bit smutty.**

Forks, Washington seemed like any other town in America; it had kind of that old rustic feel, it seemed trapped in time. Bella Swan was sick in bed. It was raining hard out. Her senior year if high school would be starting soon, she had mixed feelings. She hadn't even dated anyone, she was painfully shy and still retained a stutter from her youth.

Her younger sister, Jane was getting ready to go to a birthday party. No one was able to drive her, their father the local sheriff was at work. Jane herself had just turned 16 a couple weeks earlier. She didn't have that long of a walk but she dreaded it with the gusts of wind and flooding in some parts of town.

"J-J ane," Bella stammered, "W-why would s-she h-have it today?"

Bella was helping her wrap the present since she cared more about it than Jane seemed to. Jane shook her head, "I don't know...well to be honest she did have a sleepover the night before but I wasn't invited."

Bella frowned, "H-how come?" Jane was a nice girl, she was likely the nicest girl her age that bellsacould tell from any way. Jane hadn't been to a sleepover in quite some time. It seemed like Jane knew the reason why but Bella decided not to probe any further.

Jane admired the purple wrapping paper her older sister picked out. The creased edges. Bella was running out of tape. "There should be some more in the a-a-attic."

Jane hated the attic, it was creepy; she knew Bella purposely put it up there. "Why do you always do that?"

Bella smiled, "S-scared?"

Jane swallowed her pride and walked out into the hallway. She pulled the dangling cord and the stairs popped down. She hated that dark hole, it was like an empty void. Climbing up was no better. It was so musty and hot up there. If she saw a rat or anything up there she would just die. Bella was amused by the shuffling around going on up there, if she wasn't bed ridden she'd fold the stairs up and close the trap on her.

Jane scurried down with the new roll of tape and sealed the attic once more. She shuddered returning to Bella. "I'm not doing that again!"

"Ok!" Bella laughed. She finished taping up the gift. Jane hugged her before heading outside.

"Thanks, Bells, you're the best!" Her raincoat zipped up and hood on, "This is going to suck!"

"Be careful! Text me when you get there!"

Jane ventured outside; the wind almost took the screen door. She ran for it as the wind changed direction. Sections of their street were blocked. She tried to find cover, making sure she didn't drop her gift in the process. The purple box was wrapped in a bag, it could easily slip out from under her arm at any given moment. Lightning. She was such a scaredy cat. She wanted to find cover but there was none to be found. A tree but she knew that might not be a smart move. Just when she thought of this the very tree she was staring at had one of its branches hit by lightning. It happened so fast that she jumped and so did the bag. She noticed a little too late because now the bag with gift inside was floating down a flooded zone and headed for the storm drain. She ran after it. When it looked like all hope was lost someone reached down and saved it.

Jane couldn't see who it was at first, a young woman with long jet black hair covering her face. She had no raincoat, her shelter seemed to be under this old orange tarp left over from construction on the street.

"Thank you!" Jane said, running up to her. That's when she saw who it was. This young woman in her 20's, she hadn't see her in quite some time, not personally of course but she was a follower. She had these cat ears on her head, made of felt and attached to a headband. Deep mascara was running down her face from the rain. She wore a tight blue tank top and frilly black skirt. Her breasts were obviously squeezed together in a pushup bra to make them look even bigger than they were. Her pale skin shuddered, ice cold no doubt.

"You're...You're Miss Hannah Minx!" Jane exclaimed.

"Yes, I am!" The woman laughed; it was still hard to believe she could be so ecstatic and friendly during such a downpour.

"But...no it can't be you. You haven't made videos in like forever...you disappeared," Jane was questioning her own sanity. "I...I...I'm a huge fan. My sister is too!"

"Oh? Where is your sister?"

"She's sick..."

Hannah Minx got close to her, comforting her with a smile with those seductive lips painted in Ruby red. "That's too bad...I love meeting fans...what's your name?"

"Jane...wow...it really is you..." The two big blue eyes among other noticeable assets were a give away.

Hannah invited her under the tarp. She had more questions of course. "Why are you in Forks, Washington? It doesn't really seem like your kind of place..."

"Perfect place to lie low...actually I'm thinking you can help me with that."

Jane couldn't explain the bad feeling she had at the pit of her gut, "I should really get going."

"Oh? Birthday party?" She asked, looking back down at the gift she rescued, "Must be *some* friends."

Jane frowned and lowered her head, "Not really."

"Hey...," Hannah lifted her chin, "Chin up," she made Jane's smile return.

Jane wanted to reveal a secret to her but it just didn't seem appropriate," Can I tell you something? I've always kind of had a crush on you...," she looked away bashfully.

Hannah raised an eyebrow, "Oh? How sweet. I would much like to kiss you, Jane-san." Jane liked her use of name mixed with Japanese like from her show. "I've always had a thing for blondes."

"I didn't know you liked girls...but I'm only 16... I don't want to get you in trouble, Hannah."

Minx shook her head, "No trouble, Jane-san. Age is only a number...," she purred into her ear and locked lips. Jane had never been kissed before, a kiss with someone no matter how small of celebrity status was always a dream and this was almost just that. The back of her mind told her something was off about this encounter but she kept telling it to shut up.

The rain had soaked Miss Hannah Minx's top, she knew that Jane liked it like that, "Look at that. I'm all wet..." Jane always wondered what she might look like naked, Hannah was always such a tease and in real life too apparently. "You like these silly things, huh, Jane?"

"Uh, huh," Jane nodded.

"Well, they really like you too...I think you should get aquainted," she pulled Jane in close. Instead of taking her tank top off like she might've thought something else happened. Hannah 's midsection moved, like there was something moving around inside of her. Jane had no time to back away, the woman's arms wrapped around her like tentacles. Her face had also changed, her eyes were completely red with no pupils and teeth sharp like animal fangs. Hannah's chest opened up and rows upon rows of teeth were inside ready to consume a whole body. It made this hissing noise. Jane couldn't make any noise, her body was being squeezed so tightly, ribs breaking, lungs collapsing. It was all over for Jane.

* * *

School was let out for March break. While everyone made plans far away from Forks, Bella was still obsessing over Jane. Her bedroom was across the hall from hers so it was impossible getting a good night's sleep. Her father of course wanted her to keep her mind off of her, go out and try to have a regular teenage life so long as it didn't involve breaking the law or getting drunk. As the local sheriff he had his hands full during the break with all of these young people around and the disappearance of his youngest.

Really her only close friend was Jessica and she wasn't leaving town either, she wanted to stay and get Bella to snap out of it. Bella relented and decided to meet with her the morning of their official start of their break. Her friend let herself into the house while Bella changed, completely unaware she invited herself in.

Jessica Stanley was kind of a loudmouth and could be obnoxious at times. Bella was the only one that put up with her jokes and odd behaviour. Jessica wasn't like most of the girls her age. She was the shortest in her grade, she tried acting bigger than she was. She tried out for every team but was almost always dismissed normally based on her size instead of performance. She did get on the rugby team for a brief time before getting humiliated by mean girls led by Victoria Bowers whom made everyone in town's life miserable including Bella's since she was fairly young. She pantsed Jessica in front of everyone on the field during practise knowing full well that she wasn't wearing anything under her shorts that day."She knew you were better than her," Bella assured her.

Jessica was rooting through Bella's fridge, drinking milk straight from the carton. Bella came downstairs. Her hair was a mess but it always had been. She was at least dressing like she was leaving the house for once, long sleeved shirt and designer jeans, a contrast to Jessica ' s tank top and shorts.

"J-J -Jessica? W-what are you d-doing h-here?"

"You said 8:30, dude."

"I...I know. B-b-but."

Jessica put her hands on her shoulders and looked at her directly, something that pained Bella to do. "Listen to me, Bella, we're going to do everything together today. We're going to the mall so...is your tank full?"

Bella shook her head, "D-Dad 's not giving me the truck until a-after graduat...grad...ating."

Jessica sighed, "Wheels will get us babes, Bella!"

"Jess..."

Jessica was already outside waiting for her to hurry up. Bella followed her outside rather slowly as if leaving her house, her safe zone would mean certain death. Jessica jokingly made lewd comments as they walked. "You should've seen Alice Brandon yesterday, you could almost see right through her top!" She touched her chest, imagining her nipples sticking out, "She has such a nice rack!"

One of the biggest things that turned people away from Jessica was that she identified as bisexual , quite openly in fact; though Bella had never heard her say anything about guys she liked or leered at one once. Jessica was convinced Bella was closeted and tried to get her to admit to it once; not because she wanted to get with her, she knew her and Jane her whole life so it would be weird.

"I-I w-wish you wouldn't say that s-stuff."

"What? Rack? We all have one, Bella!"

"Y-you know w-what I mean," she tried to say sternly.

"Oh, sorry, Bella! I didn't realize you were so in love with Alice Brandon!" She purposely yelled out loud. Bella tried to cover her mouth. Jessica laughed uncontrollably.

"T-that's not f-f-f..."

"Ffffffffuuuunnny?" She mocked, "I know!"

They walked for a few minutes and Bella realized that Jessica forgot all about their plan. "What about..."

"What?" Jessica turned to her and frowned. Bella looked so lost, "The sewer? You're still serious about that?" Bella nodded. "You mean you wouldn't rather go to the mall and check out some of the nice ass on display?" Bella shook her head while looking down, "We can hit up the arcade after..." Bella remained looking down. Jessica groaned and took her arm, "Come on!" They walked to the Barrens where Bella believed that if there was a chance that Jane's body ended up going any where it could be out there.

Elsewhere, Angela Weber was running for her life. Her pursuers were Victoria Bowers, Rosalie Hale and Leah Clearwater. Being the new girl she was a target and a very lanky one at that. She moved there from out of state only a few short weeks ago. Her father had become one of the town's ministers, a man of Mexican descent, for the most part mild mannered though could show a dark side and her some times overbearing mother, an older Italian woman that was practically an agoraphobic.

It didn't help much that Angela wore thick glasses with unusual frames and spent most of her time in the library. The library was going to be her sanctuary for spring break. First she had to lose Victoria and her gang but the odds were against her.

"Come here! Pussy! Pussy! Pussy!" Victoria called.

Angela got herself cornered. Leah and Rosalie held her over a guardrail. It was a long drop down below. Victoria had other plans for her though, she got up close with her switchblade; she liked pretending she was in one of those old grindhouse movies like 'Faster, Pussy cat! Kill! Kill!'

"What are you going to do to her, V?" Rosalie asked.

"I was thinking of cutting this chick's nipples off!" The three laughed.

Angela was shaking, "Please, don't!"

Victoria held the blade up to her face, "Shut up, new girl! You don't get a say in any of this!" If they gave psych evaluations in this town, Victoria would pass with flying colors...at being completely psychotic that is. It seemed that as the daughter of a cop gave her an even freer pass than Bella Swan.

"Why don't you cut her whole tits off!" Leah cackled.

"I've got a better idea!" Victoria looked Angela up and down, "How about I carve my name into her?"

The girls laughed while Angela squirmed, making things even more uncomfortable. "Turn her around!" She ordered. Her minions obeyed, turning Angela around. Victoria pulled her pants down. The girls squeezed and spanked her naked rear.

"It's a shame I gotta do this! Cause damn that's a nice ass!" She said licking her lips pervertedly.

Angela winced as she she was pushed over the rail, butt in the air. "What did I do?"

"I know you've been checking me out you lesbo!"

"I'm not!" Angela argued, "I'm not gay!"

"Yeah, right!" Rosalie cackled.

"You could've fooled us!" added Leah.

"I'm going to cut you a new asshole! Hold her down!" Victoria Bowers prepared to write her first name into the left cheek but before she could cut into the skin, Angela managed to kick Leah and slip away from Rosalie. She tumbled down the hill.

"FUUCCCKKK!" Victoria shouted, "WE'RE COMING FOR YOU BITCH!"

 **More soon! Tell me what you think if you get the chance!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the last chapter may have seemed harsh but this is based on Stephen King's Itafter all so I don't see reason to back away from the horror element. It's not all going to be like that so don't worry. Now without further a due...**

Alice Brandon was an only child. She wasn't exactly popular given her geeky appearance including the way she kept her hair in these short spikes and didn't like some of the same things as others her age. One rumour made her the talk of the town, as of she didn't hate this town enough. Now she was being labeled a slut even though truthfully she was a virgin. Someone saw her with Jasper Hale, Victoria 's attractive cousin wandering into a cornfield after hours of the Halloween maze for what presumed to be a late night coitus.

Alice lived with her mother, Esme on the edge of town. Esme was once an upstanding citizen who was well liked by everyone but once her husband passed, everything changed. Alice loved her but she knew that she only married her father for his wealth when they were both young and a lot of that money dried up fairly quickly do to her irresponsible habits. She was now a drunken mess who did nothing but lounge around and occasionally throw stuff at Alice, blaming her for the state she was in. When she heard the rumours about her daughter she went ballistic.

"The Brandon women are not whores, Alice - Marie!" She had her on her knees in the corner of the living room. She was ready to slap her but pulled at her hair instead, Alice pleaded for mercy until she was pushed into her bedroom and locked in for the night.

March break she was practically forced not to go anywhere. Where would she even go really? All of her friends abandoned her. Her mother only worried about her own status, even though she had been found shitfaced in town on more than a handful of times. There was a curfew being enforced ever since Jane Swan went missing during that storm; but it wasn't like Esme would even realize Alice was gone or not she'd be passed out drunk on the Laz 'E' Boy or kitchen floor.

Alice's morning of the first day of break was stranger than usual. She could hear something other than her mother screaming at the top of her lungs. She heard banging in the kitchen like pots and pans and a sizzling. No she didn't start a fire. She made breakfast and actually dressed nice. It was like Alice had rewound to the past. Esme looked like she was actually taking care of herself. So this couldn't be real.

"Good morning, dear!"

"Uh, hi," Alice sat down at the table.

Esme's smile was unnaturally creepy. The food served on her plate also looked suspicious. "Where's my mom?"

Esme sang, "Right here, dear."

"No, my mother was puking her guts out in the upstairs bathroom last night. There's no way she'd be up making breakfast for me. You even smell sober." Alice grimaced.

"Don't be ridiculous," this Esme said through clenched teeth. Alice got up from her chair and ran upstairs despite her mother's pleas. The bathroom door was opened a crack, Alice opened it and sure enough saw her mother's head resting on the bowl of the toilet, alive, making these weird noises.

"FUCK!"

She turned quick to see the imposter had appeared maybe even teleported behind her. "What the hell are you?" Alice was more irritated than scared.

"I can be anyone you want me to be!"

"Just leave! I can't deal with this today!"

The phony wasn't moving, she only smiled. Alice came to the quick realization that she wasn't waking up. She tried slapping herself but it hurt. "Come on! This is supposed to be the part when you wake up!"

The Esme double closed in on her and lifted her off the floor. Her embrace was almost too much. It's tongue extended and licked Alice's face. "Uuugghh!" She scratched at the creature's face, enough to annoy it but not for it to let her go. She thought of a plan but it was gross. She went for it. Thumb in the eye, stabbing, gouging at the gorgeous brown eye of the woman monster. It shrieked and let Alice go. The shape of this animal seemed to change as it fell backwards.

Alice was unable to escape through the door with the thing writhing around in pain. She climbed through the small bathroom window, a window so small that even she herself found it hard to squeeze through.

* * *

Angela was lucky she didn't break her neck or anything else on her way down the rocky incline; her butt was bruised but nothing pulled. She heard the threats continue from Victoria and her girls. She ran through the Barrens as fast as she could. She tripped on rocks and splashed through water until she came across two girls she had seen once before around town.

They were both arguing about venturing into the huge opening leading to the caverns of the sewer system. "I'm not going in there, Bella! This is crazy!"

"I know it's gross but I need to know!" Bella shouted.

"Well I need to get to the mall and I don't want to smell like shit! Hot women aren't going to be throwing themselves at me then!"

Angela tripped and fell before them. Both saw that she was hurt but were skeptical of where she could've coke from. "Hi, dork, where'd you come from?" Bella and Jessica helped her up.

"We-were y-you chased by, V-V-victoria?"

Angela nodded, still in shock.

"Great! She just led Bowers to us!" Jessica freaked, now they really had to get moving.

"S-she's hurt! L-lets take her back to m-my place!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Jessica grabbed Angela 's hand and the group ran back to Bella's house. Though not without hearing the taunting of their pursuers.

"She must be with those other dykes!" Came from the mouth of Victoria.

"Yeah, Bella Swan and Jessica Stanley!" Mocked Rosalie.

"Shit! Thanks a lot, new girl!" Jessica complained.

They cut through the woods. Bella swore she saw someone else, not running after them but away from someone in a different direction than their bullies.

"A-Alice?" Angela and Jessica turned to where she was looking and sure enough, Alice Brandon was there and joining them as a group.

"Yo, who are you running from?"

"You don't want to know!"

"Well, we're running from Victoria Bowers so it looks like you're out of luck, princess!"

"Victoria Bowers doesn't sound too bad by comparison!" Alice shouted even the context would be lost on her new friends. "Where are we going?"

"M-M-m-m-m..." Alice stared at Bella, she wasn't sure if she was stuttering or having a stroke.

"Her house!" Jessica answered for her.

Alice was a lot quicker than everyone else so had to slow down in order to follow. Bella ran up to her front steps and struggled with the lock; still in such a panic. Alice was almost going to help her when she finally got the door opened. Bella bolted the door while everyone else held up in the living room.

"I'm...Angela..."

"Yeah, we all know who you are, new girl," Jessica sighed.

Alice reached over to her from her chair and shook her hand, "Alice!"

"Who you running from, Alice?" Jessica asked trying to play it cool.

Alice looked so embarrassed, there was no way she could say what she saw. "...Home..."

Bella entered the room, unsure what to do now that her plans were scrapped and she had two guests she really didn't know.

"Um...d-does anyone w-want anything?" she asked, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Water?" Alice smirked in a friendly manner.

"Yes. Me too, please," said Angela.

"Your dad have any beer left?" Jessica desperately wanted to impress Alice though why she thought why beer would be the answer was anyone's guess.

"Water, Jess," Bella left the room.

"Is she ok?" Alice asked.

"She's just always been like that," Jessica explained.

"Why were you two rooting around the sewer pipe?" Angela asked.

"She wanted to find her sister...or well you know...her body maybe."

"Wait! Her sister is Jane Swan?" Alice didn't realize the last name connection. "Shit."

"What happened?" Angela asked, completely oblivious.

Jessica thought this would be common knowledge, "Wait, you seriously don't know?"

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked," Angela answered bluntly.

Jessica threw up her hands, "Oh, well excuse me!"

"I didn't mean it like that...so what happened?"

It was storming outside one day and no one saw her since. Bella thinks she's in the sewer."

Angela cringed, "But it's a sewer...that's so...," she shuddered.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "I know! I wanted to go to the mall to scope out some chicks," she looked Alice up and down, "Little did I know I'd be in the presence of such beauty today."

Alice smiled, flattered but Jessica really wasn't her type, "Uh, thank you."

"If you can't go home you can always come to my house," she moved closer to her; Angela appeared uneasy about witnessing this.

"No, that's really ok. I've got somewhere I can go to for help."

Bella entered with their glasses of water on a tray. When Angela 's glass came to her she politely refused. "Thank you but I should really be getting home."

"What's your problem?" Jessica found her mannerisms questionable like she was afraid of something there.

"I just...I should really get some things looked at after the fall."

"You fell?" Alice asked.

"Um...yes..."

"Where?" Angela blushed, she really didn't want to say where. Alice stood up with her and held onto her hands, "Let me see. I want to help." Alice seemed trustworthy but Angela still wasn't sure.

They went into the bathroom to check the bruising and cuts on Angela 's legs, especially some of the bruising on her ass. Anyone would feel weird getting examined in a strangers home but not with three girls viewing your backside as you leaned over the counter.

"I-I'll get s-some i-ice," Bella said after seeing just how red and blue she was.

Jessica was fixated on what she was seeing, of course it didn't take much to distract her. Angela winced as Alice tended to her cuts.

"Can I ask you guys something? Are you all lesbians?"

"Yeah, duh!" Jessica exclaimed, "What you got a problem with that or something?"

"No...I...just..."

"Aren't you, hon?" asked Alice.

Bella came in with an ice pack. She handed it to Alice, the smile she gave her really threw her off. Alice applied the pack to Angela. "No...my parents would kill me," Angels finally answered.

"What?" Bella asked, missing out entirely on the conversation.

"Tell her what a huge lesbo you are, Bella!" Jessica crudely stick her tongue out between her two fingers.

"I am-m not!" Bella frowned.

"I'm not either!" Angela was ready to scream when the ice touched her.

"Well you're both liars then, " Jessica smiled at Alice, "She knows what I'm talking about. You like big boobs, Alice?"

"Oh, yes," Alice smirked, teasing a smile Bella's way. "A nice big booty!"

"Yeah!" Jessica smacked Angela's without thinking, "Oh, sorry!"

"Don't hurt the patient!" Alice laughed.

"If I were my parents would send me away to gay conversion therapy."

Jessica scoffed. "Those places are total bullshit!"

"A-aren't they I-illegal?"

"It's just brainwashing, it doesn't really change who you are," Alice argued.

"But if you could change...wouldn't you want to?"

Jessica looked like she was ready to explode, her voice cracked, "Are you fucking kidding?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Angela defended, "I'm ok with you if you are!"

"C-calm down, J-Jessica. H-her father is our minister...w-what do you expect?'

"I still can't believe you go to church," Jessica gave Bella a dirty look as if she was some kind of traitor.

Alice cleared her throat, "I go. Not to that church of course."

Jessica struggled to back up her position, "Uh, yeah...me too...that church sucks."

"My parents don't hate...really...," Angela was afraid of getting ganged up on.

"We believe you, hon," Alice finished up.

"Uh...do you think you could all stop staring at my butt now?" Everyone averted their eyes, Bella too found herself staring awkwardly.

Everyone knew it was time to calm it a day. Angela wished to see them all again some time and bid farewell. Jessica was aching to hug Alice this whole time and finally got to though for a short time.

Bella felt so weird around Alice and couldn't figure out why. "I-If you n-need a place to stay...you can stay h-here. M-my d-dad w-wouldnt mind. He c-could help too."

Alice just smiled, "Thank you, Bella. This is something I have to figure out on my own." She kissed her cheek and walked out the door. Bella knew if Jessica still stuck around to see that she'd hound Bella for not tapping that. She did exchange numbers...it was for just in case.

* * *

Jessica was still starstruck from getting some time with Alice Brandon but her moments with her were interupted by Angela. "Lame minister's daughter cock blocking me! Who does she think she is?" She walked home, not even thinking about Victoria Bowers.

"Hey, you!"

Jessica turned around in anticipation only to have her fears subsided. It was someone she never would have expected, never in a million years. She was rendered speechless, "Whoa..."

 **Find out who next time! Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who is there to see Jessica and what of the other girls? Read on to find out. Don't forget to leave a comment.**

Angela did her best to act like everything was normal at home. At dinner she had to be careful sitting down at the table, she would have to do a lot of that, it would likely hurt through the rest of her break. Zackary and Cody, her middle school aged brothers fought at the table as their father struggled to maintain order. Angela was made to say grace; she knew she'd be ask to talk about her day, she never lied but she couldn't discuss her injuries, her bullies or her new friends patching her up.

"How was your day, Angela?" Her father asked her, "Did you get much studying done?"

She knew how much he cared about her succeeding, go to college, make something of herself, maybe even become a minister herself someday. "I...did a bit...I ran into some girls from school."

"Oh...ok. I guess it's good you don't hit the books too hard."

"Which girls, hon?" Her mother asked intrusively; a known gossiper she had learned much in single afternoons at the beauty parlour.

"Um...you know that girl, Bella Swan?"

"Yes, of course. A shame about her sister," Mr Weber lowered his head.

"I...I prayed with her. She still thinks they might find her..." Angela felt weird saying that but it was a little white lie in her mind.

"That's good, dear."

"It's such a waste of time," mother cut in. Her husband of course wanted to stop her but she continued, "We all know she's gone."

"Was she really murdered?" Zachary asked, "That's what everyone's saying at school."

"No. She just got caught up in the storm. Your friends are just trying to scare you."

"I saw Bella and that other girl who wears those shorts. They were going to look for her sister's body," said Cody, "I bet it's all rotted."

"Do you think she's all bones yet?"

Their father raised his voice, "We're eating!"

"I don't like you hanging around those girls, Angela. They look like they're up to no good. Especially that Brandon girl. The things I've heard. I don't want that kind of influence on you."

"Yes, Mom...," Angela lowered her head, continuing on her plate of food.

* * *

Bella was getting worried, she hadn't gotten a response yet from Jessica. She texted and left 4 incoherent voicemail messages.

When her father came home he found his daughter curled up on the couch. He became a lot quieter after Jane disappeared. He hung up his coat and sat down next to her.

"L-long day?"

He sighed, "Dinner on the stove?"

"Y-y-y-yes i-i-its s-s-s..."

He got up off the couch and went into the kitchen, a pot of spaghetti boiling. He had become impatient of Bella's stutter, something he thought she could work out on her own but it stuck after her mother mother passed.

"J-Jessica isn't t-texting me b-back. I-I'm worried."

"She's probably just eating dinner with her family, Bells..."

"B-b-but she a-always texts me B-b-b..."

"Look, I'm going to go take a shower. I'm sure she's fine. Maybe it's best you two take a break anyway."

"B-but she's m-my best f-f-f..."

"Bella I don't have time for this!" He stated, giving her this cold look, someone she didn't recognize. He went upstairs, leaving her there to think of what to do next.

* * *

Jessica didn't make it home from Bella's, she was greeted by a familiar face, someone that had been a fantasy of meeting for a while now.

"Hey!" The blonde bombshell greeted. Jessica turned around and her mouth flew open; she was even more breathtaking in person.

"M-M-Mindy Robinson?" Jessica turned into Bella for a moment. She rubbed her eyes but the actress still remained; a woman known to have been in about every B and Z grade movie in the last couple years and model known for being with MMA fighter Randy Coutre.

"I got your letters," Mindy got close to the young girl, Jessica bit her lip, she even smelled as good as she imagined. Short jean shorts and a red tank top covering her enhanced double D's; Jessica had imagined many lonely nights holding her close and sucking on them.

"My letters? Really?...but you never responded back..."

"Well I couldn't let Randy find out I've been sending romantic letters to a high schooler," she laughed", looking her over, she traced a finger down her lips to her chest.

Victoria, Leah and Rosalie were hiding behind a neighbour's hedges, watching this unusual sight. "Who's that blonde bimbo she's with?" Leah asked.

"This is weird. She looks familiar," Rosalie tried to read their lips, a skill that came in handy on the playground when she first started school and eveasdropped just like this in order to rat on people and get in with certain crowds. "It looks like she's saying: 'We're meant to be. We both have the same hot sense of humour'."

Mindy backed Jessica up into the local park behind some bush. "Ha! Not going to be the only bush I've gone down on," Jessica joked awkwardly; it went over well with Mindy though. She leaned in and kissed the short brunette on the lips; Jessica's chances of getting laid were increasing by the second. Jessica was feeling the weight of her concincous. "What about Randy?"

"He doesn't have to know...he doesn't even know I'm here...I like it that way. All that stuff in your letters, it got me to thinking of leaving his ass. I feel crazy telling you this but I touched myself to your photos...I thought about you while touching myself in the shower."

Jessica was overjoyed of course, the fact anyone, man, or woman this hot would even think about a small town nobody like her. "Did you really know you were into girls after you saw me in one of my movies?"

Jessica nodded, her palms sweaty. "It took lots of guts to tell me that...I felt the same way growing up but I could never admit it to anyone, not in the town I grew up in. You like shooting too?"

"Yeah, 9mm...my dad's."

Mindy smiled, "That's hot..." They madeout for several minutes, Mindy clawing at Jessica's top. All the while the three troublemakers watched, maybe hoping to see a quick glimpse of this public fornication.

"Think we could go shooting some time?"

"Sure, babe," Mindy whispered. Jessica was fully naked before Mindy, kicking her shorts aside. Her body seemed to be doing it for her, Mindy looked hungry enough for her young body. "I suppose you'd like to see if the curtains match the drapes!" They both laughed. Mindy was out of her shorts in a flash and Jessica playfully helped her out of her shirt with her teeth. Her trimmed pussy looked tasty to her but she wanted to shove her face between her plastic knockers. Mindy chuckled, mainly the noises Jessica made of that of a motorboat. Then Jessica went for it, she grabbed for Mindy's nearly hairless crotch.

"Yeah, grab me by the pussy!" Mindy laughed.

Jessica laughed and said, "Fucking, Trump."

"He's great isn't he?" Mindy got close and snarled playfully like a beast.

Jessica stopped and stared at her, she noticed the serious, non-jokey voice, "Um, what?"

"Uh...he's great?"

Jessica backed away, losing all horniness. "Y-you can't be for real..."

"Um, you know I'm conservative, right? I mean, you read my twitter and Facebook."

"Yeah, but I can never tell when you're joking..."

The girls wondered why now Jessica would be freaking out when she was about to score, Victoria especially. "What the hell is she saying?"

Rosalie could barely read their lips at the rate they were arguing, "Jessica says someone named Crump is ruining our country. The blonde is like, 'Wake up, he's what we need. You'd rather be struck with Hillbilly'...I have no clue what they're talking about."

Jessica's world was shattered, "B-but! You...is this a trick? Am I on some hidden camera show or something?"

"Liberals are so touchy!...sorry, I mean...come on, baby, we could still make this work." She put on a pouting face, Jessica wasn't sure now, reality was setting in but then she thought this could be her only shot, where would she be after high school? Would she ever leave this town? A woman like this didn't come along very often.

"Ok...I mean...it's nothing I guess. I don't really care that much about that. What matters is we both dig each other and I'll..." Jessica's dreams were literally crushed in the form of a wooden bat to Mindy's head. Blood splattered over her, not the traditional red but a black bile. The swinger of the bat was Alice.

"Jessica come with me!" Alice reached out a hand. Jessica was traumatized, the celebrity was there lying on the ground lifeless for a moment until her body spasm. She writhed around as a white puss erupted from her eyes and mouth. Her body morphed...into what, Jessica wasn't sure.

"What the fuck?!"

Alice led her away, forgetting that she was completely naked. Victoria and the others had no clue what just happened but it looked like Alice Brandon murdered someone and they were curious to investigate or at the very least see a dead body.

 **Probably not exactly what you were expecting. Sorry, didn't mean to drag politics into this, just thought it would be kind of funny.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! Hope you're digging it so far! Tell me what you think of this chapter!**

The Shape had left nothing but a slime puddle by the time Victoria and her droogs went over to the bush to investigate. It even went off with Jessica Stanley 's clothes. Where Alice and Jessica ran off to, the girls had no idea. None of them had much of a clue between them what happened, it looked like Alice had senselessly killed some woman by bashing her brains in. The image of those made Victoria Bowers' loins tingle; the less said about that the better. Victoria was determined to beat Jessica bad, ever since her rugby try-outs and softball on top of that. Someone needed to cut that runt down a couple of pegs.

It was a waste of a day running these girls around town with little to show for it. Too early to call it a day. They needed to find something else to get into.

* * *

Jessica tried on some clothes of Alice's, they still had to move quickly. Jessica came out out Alice's closet in some tight jeans of hers and over sized t-shirt.

"Are you wearing one of my bras?"

'Uh...is that not ok?"

Alice packed a suitcase, "It's not a good idea to stay here. It'll be back."

"Where are you going? You can always come over to my place...," Jessica still hadn't the faintest clue of what was going on.

"No. I've got a place. Just be careful, Jessica. Go home. If you notice anything weird just get out of there."

"You really have to define weird to me."

"That...whatever...could turn into anyone you know. I saw it when it was following you. Its whole shape changed. It can mimic anyone."

"But it knew stuff that only I would know about. Personal stuff that I wrote..."

"Maybe it can get into our heads. It knows what we like, what will lure us in."

"So that thing could've gotten Jane?"

"...maybe..."

"But it must've made up things. Like, Mindy Robinson doesn't like Trump. It's not possible."

Alice looked up Mindy's Facebook and shared the truth, "Sorry, honey."

Jessica felt like she wanted to throw up as she looked at one of her celebrity crushes' latest tweets. "Why is life so fucking unfair?"

"I know...that's shitty..."

"So where are you hiding out? Don't you want someone watching your back?" Jessica's eagerness for more alone time with Alice was a little hard to watch.

"I'm good, thanks," Alice had everything she needed and ready to go.

"I get it. You'd rather have a girl like Bella or Angela."

Alice raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you and Bella close friends? Why not ask her out?"

"Ew! No way!" Jessica cringed at the thought, "That would be like dating my sister!"

"Ok. I get it, you only want to date big breasted blondes," Alice said comically as she grabbed and thrusted her breasts forward.

Jessica was undoubtedly turned on by this, "Please do that again." Alice groaned and grabbed her suitcase. "So what are you into?"

"I don't know! I really don't!"

"You mean you've never fantasized about anyone?"

"Not really," Alice threw her hands up.

"You like nice boobs and booty! You said so yourself!"

"Well that is a bonus," she smirked before going out.

"Wait!" Jessica ran up to her, "We should stay in touch...you know...like in case that monster or whatever comes back." Alice wrote her number down on her hand. Jessica couldn't wait to brag about this to Bella. She remembered that she left in a hurry without her phone. It would be stupid to go back to the scene where she was nearly killed. But she needed it. She took Alice's bat for protection. She didn't see Alice leave, she was worried about what happened here and decided to move.

"Who are you?" Esme was up out of bed and looking like she'd been that way for a long time. Jessica thought without the vomit on her dress and filthy hair she looked kind of hot. But it want right to try and get with your friend's mom. It just wasn't.

"I'm a...a friend of Alice...A-aren't you her not her?"

Esme dropped something behind her and turned around to pick it up. Jessica couldn't help but stare at her ass; she could certainly see the family resemblance. She snapped out of it and ran downstairs and out of the house. Esme called for her daughter but never got an answer.

* * *

Bella received a text from Jessica after midnight.

 _Yo, I was with your main bitch, Alice!_ _I'll give you all the juicy details tomorrow!_

What followed was a picture of someone's vaginas, folds and all. Bella quickly deleted it and turned in for the night. The next day Jessica was in her room jumping on her bed.

"I bet you touched yourself to that pic I sent you!"

"No!" Bella yelled grumpily, "Uuugggghgg!"

"Guess what! It wasn't Alice! It was mine!"

"I know!" Bella threw off her covers, "T-that's w-why I deleted it!"

"And how did you know it was mine, Porky Pig?"

"I've b-been your f-f-friend l-long enough t-to know what y-y-your vagina l-looks like!"

Jessica burst out laughing, rolling on top of Bella. Bella tried ignoring her by getting out of bed and over to her dresser. "I was with Alice all night last night!" Bella continued not paying attention. "She sat on my face!" She waged her tongue around, "Then we fingered each other for hours and fell asleep in each others arms.

"Fuck off...I-I w-was worried..."

Jessica forced her into a hug, "Oh, I'm sorry you missed out, Bella! Maybe next time maybe we can double team her!"

Bella sighed and closed her eyes, "Do you know where Alice went?"

"Well, I was with her yesterday before she packed up a suitcase. Her mom is pretty hot!" Bella shook her head and Jessica followed her to the bathroom. "Ok so I might have exaggerated a bit but I really was at her house. She saved me from this monster that turned itself into Mindy Robinson!" Bella turned away from the mirror slowly and looked at her like she was mentally challenged. It can change what it looks like. It almost got me!"

"T-that I c-can b-believe," she scoffed.

"Maybe that's what happened to Jane. That thing might've changed into something she liked."

"T-that's n-not f-f-ffunny!"

Jessica clued into the ridiculousness of this, "Bella, I'm sorry."

"Jess, j-just g-g-go!"

Jessica felt shitty but she decided to leave her but made sure to keep her phone on in case Bella needed her. She couldn't be too careful, she might not be able to trust anyone now.

* * *

Angela was early for the library opening. All she could do was look through her books and pray that Victoria didn't show up. Some time passed and she ate an apple. Someone walked up to her. A shadow blocked her light.

"Hello!" An angelic voice rang.

Angela recognized this voice immediately, so much so that she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Is the library not open yet?" Angela adjusted her glasses. The beautiful, tall brunette smiled from ear to ear, something otherworldly about her.

Angela tried so hard not to be overwhelmed, "Um...no. Not for another hour..."

"Oh, shoot!" She exclaimed.

"Um...You're..." Angela was so starstruck she couldn't assemble words. "Lindsey Stirling?"

"Yup!" She smiled.

"Wow!" Angela had dreamed of meeting her idol. A famous violinist known for her use of dub step. She was practically the only celebrity she felt was a genuine person. "I...I'm a big fan..."

She fluttered her eyelashes, "What's your name?"

"Angela..."

"Well, Angela, I do love meeting fans."

"Is there a concert coming up? Is that why you're in town?"

"...Yes...," she pondered, "I might have a ticket in my car...why don't you come with me..."

"Really?"

Lindsey took her hand and behind the library they went. But there was no parking behind the library. Angela was confused; even more confused when Lindsey removed her colorful jacket.

"Uh, Ms Sterling? Lindsey?"

Lindsey's shirt was next and Angela caught on to what this was. "I love meeting fans."

"But...Lindsey...I'm not that kind of girl..."

Lindsey grabbed a hold of and squeezed Angela's breasts. Angela groaned but didn't object to it at first. "You like that, sexy?"

Angela shut her eyes, "Uh-huh!" She moaned at the sensation, "Lindsey...I didn't know you...I thought maybe you weren't into this...I just thought you being a Mormon and all..."

"Would your parents approve?" If she meant about the lesbianism or the Mormonism it would a "NO" for both.

Lindsey had up against the cold brick wall, almost like ice on this unusual frosty morning. Angela anticipated a kiss but didn't think of it as anything sexual, she didn't think she had a sexual attraction to the girl even lankier and skinnier than her.

Lindsey began to shudder, her eyes turned black. The shuddering was clearly evolving into something else. She shrieked, this sound like nails being forced into your eardrum. She had been stabbed through the chest, Angela found out. A shard on glass penetrated her and she fell down. Angela stood there horrified. Lindsey's body remained still and lifeless. No real warning for it or the sudden violent lashing that proceeded, her face twisted and molded like clay.

"Wow, I was feeling like a bitch there foe a second!" Jessica stood over the monsterized version of the violinist.

"Jessica!"

The shape got smaller, quicker moving until it could slither like a snake in tall grass.

"We better get moving, babe! You can thank me later!"

"But...the library!" Angela was still wry traumatized by the event.

"It can wait, right now we have to move!" She grabbed hold of Angela and gave her a shake; a slap would've worked maybe but she liked to believe she was above that. "I almost got killed by whatever that thing was! I think we should stick together. We've gotta go see Bella. At least now I have someone who can back me up!"

* * *

Bella was all alone in her room trying to sleep in but failing. Rustling in the attic. An animal. Something that might've flown in or jumped into the window up there. Bella wasn't sure but wanted to investigate. Her curiosity she thought was on par with Jane's. But this was her house. Nothing could go wrong. No boogeymen up there...

 **What will Bella face? Will the girls get to her in time? Find out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The girls realize their common enemy but will they be able to band together to put a stop to it in time? Please review! Also I'm thinking of writing more older/younger pairings, let me know if you have any suggestions. I'm thinking of doing another Bellatrix/Ginny or Bellatrix/Hermione and Effie/Katniss.**

The only reason Bella scared Jane so much about the attic was because she too feared it. There was just something about the dark, the unknown. She didn't believe in monsters. Not anymore. But that didn't mean she couldn't get scared like a little girl. She found a flashlight; all of her instincts told her to stay away but it was as though she was being pulled, lured by the frightening rustling going on up there. She pulled the cord and down came the folded stairs. The rustling had stopped but somehow the silence was worse.

She checked every corner with the bright light, nothing alive. But then she saw these ears, ears like a cat's. What it was attached to had its back to her. Long black hair of a person and when it turned around the face of a 27 year old woman dressed like a teenager in her tight blue top and short black skirt. Bella was convinced this was a hallucination. What other explaination was there?

"M-M-M-Minx?"

"Yes, Bella, right? I heard so much about you!"

"M-M-m-m-m..."

She got closer to her, "Yes..."

Bella found it difficult staring at her face with those huge pale bags on her chest.

"You miss Jane, don't you?"

Bella found it impossible to move, "J-J ane?"

"I've seen her. I could take you to her..." Hannah Minx embraced her, she had her right where she wanted her.

"You...r-r-really?"

"Yes. Of course. She was all alone when I found her. She wondered where you were and how to find you."

"I-Is she ok?" She wasn't sure what to believe but she wanted to think that her only sister was unharmed.

"Yes...say...you know, you are pretty hot," the older woman purred, "You're even better than Jane described.

"I used to watch you all the time with her...before you disappeared."

"I'm making a comeback...maybe you can be a part of it..." She blew warm air into Bella's ear. Bella gulped, overwhelmed by this. "We could have a lot of fun."

There was just something off, something about the harshness in her voice, the deadness in her eyes, near black now and that comforting smell of flowers was putting her to sleep. She grabbed hard onto the woman's bust.

"Ooh! You Swan women are forward!"

"I h-had t-to see i-f-f you w-w-were r-r-r-r-real."

"Well, I can tell you they most certainly are," she smiled widely with that red lipstick.

Bella shook her head, "T-that's not w-what I meant!" She squeezed harder. Minx thought this was kinky until Bella pulled and pulled until they stretched to an impossible length. Bella let them go go like a big elastic band and they hit the YouTube celebrity in the face comically. She struggled to get the stairs to open, she was trapped.

"Where are you going?!" Minx snapped, her teeth were now razor sharp and her tongue was sliding down like some kind of reptile.

Bella stomped it until finally it opened and she fell down below. She heard the witch or whatever it was cackle. She fled without a second thought. She swung open her front door and ran straight into Jessica.

"Whoa, dude, you ok?"

"D-don't call me d-d-d-d-d..."

"Ok! OK! Let's just get out of here!"

They ran off with Angela, unsure of where to go. "I just want to take my mind off of things."

"Like where?"

"The falls?" Angela suggested.

"Yes! T-there! P-p-p-perfect!"

The falls was a place where teenagers made out, swam and made out. The the three walked to the top of the falls and argued about jumping. Angela objected due to the height and the fact that none of them had the proper swimwear. Jessica and Bella stripped down to their underwear and waited for an insecure Angela to drop her pants. It was just a matter of who was going to jump first. Jessica would call them chicken even though she too wouldn't move.

"Hey!" The three turned just in time to see Alice also in just her panties and bra doing a running start and jumping down to the water below.

"What the fuck?!" Jessica yelled.

The three jumped together and joined Alice. They splashed around for a good while. Alice got on Bella's shoulders and Jessica climbed on top of Angela's and tried pushing the other off. Jessica enjoyed seeing Alice bounce around wet and half naked and knew that Bella and Angels too were enjoying the sight of her as she was presented to them.

Alice shared a towel she brought, Bella acted a little more shy around her after the kiss she decided to leave her with yesterday.

"I can't go back home," Bella admitted, "I-I-I have something in my attic..."

"What's in your attic?" asked Alice.

"This..."

"Mindy Robinson...," Jessica said, thinking she had finished her sentence. "Yeah, I've seen her too."

"N-n-no!"

"What was it?" Alice could feel how scared she was.

"M-M-Miss H-H-Hannah Minx!"

"Who?" Both Alice and Angela scratched their heads.

"That annoying weeaboo?" Jessica scoffed.

Angela was even more confused, "A what?"

Bella was so frustrated she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, "She was just some cam girl on YouTube with big tits and makeup who thought she could teach Japanese because she went to school there for a year!"

"Whoa...," Alice was taken aback.

Bella walked off on her own. "I'd say," Jessica chimed in to what she had just witnessed, "She didn't even stutter once."

Bella forgot all about her clothes as she went walking along the path into the woods. She turned when she heard a noise. "Well. Well. Well...," it was Victoria and the rest, they were there ready to pounce.

"Going for a dip, Swan?" Leah mocked.

"More like a muskrat!" Rosalie cackled, inspired by the scared look on the girl's face.

"Enough talk; let's get her!"

Before they could move in, Bella's friends came to her side all back in their clothes and holding rocks. "Not so fast!" Jessica held up the jagged rock she found.

"Why do you have to do this?' Angela asked, "It doesn't have to be this way!"

"You dykes make this too easy!" Victoria laughed.

Angela was so mad that she hurled her rock, hitting Victoria in the leg when she really meant to aim for her head. "AH! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!"

Everyone had rocks now and a full on fight broke out and almost everyone getting struck. Angela was displeased that her glasses had flung off and couldn't be retrieved in the midst of all the violence. Victoria and her girls retreated, cursing them and swearing revenge.

Jessica found Angela's glasses on the ground slightly bent out of shape; while handing them over she couldn't help but notice her transformation, like she was an entirely different person when not hiding behind them.

"Thanks," she said, cleaning them.

"I have to get going," Alice said, about to run out of there if it wasn't for Bella's tight grip on her arm.

"N-no!" She ordered, "You to should stay. We're stronger together."

"I would but..."

"She's right, if we all work together we can kill Mindy Robinson!" Everyone stopped and looked at Jessica as if she were crazy. "Not the actress!"

Angela wasn't so sure, she scratched the back of her neck, "Whatever that thing is we couldn't kill it by beating or stabbing it..."

"It knows stuff about us," Bella began, "The shape of it can change to whatever turns us on..."

"Well, mine turned into my mom," Alice laughed nervously, "I don't think that means. I'm pretty sure that's not something I'm for. Bella?"

Bella backed up, "Yeah, Ew, sorry I don't want that either. Maybe it works differently. For most of us it's after what we crave sexually."

"Wait, is it only after us because we're such huge lesbos?" Jessica freaked.

Bella face palmed, "No! I don't know but whatever it's after I want to stop it before someone else gets taken. No one else can do it but us."

"We don't even know where where that thing will turn up," Angela argued.

"Sure we do! It has to be in the sewer! That has to be the shape 's home!"

"So, you want all of us to just go down unto a disgusting sewer, this creature's lair and square off?" Alice folded her arms.

"I've heard worse ideas, " Jessica shrugged.

"We'll all watch each other's backs tonight and face the shape tomorrow."

Alice was hesitant, "I...I don't think I can."

"We can all crash at my house," Jessica said, "What's the big deal?"

"I...I just have a tough time trusting people..."

"So where did you go to spend the night last night, the street?"

Alice looked embarrassed, Bella took her hands, "Look, we're all friends now. I'm going to make sure nothing happens to any of you."

Something about Bella bring so confident and taking charge really did something for Alice. "Ok," she smiled.

Angela was harder to convince, "I can't. I wish I could but I can't disobey my parents..."

"Just tell them you're sleeping over at a friend's, you wouldn't be lying," Jessica frowned.

Angela shook her head, "If they found out it was ant of you they'd have a huge problem," she felt bad saying this but it was the truth.

"Angela, you have to come with us tomorrow...please?" Bella encouraged.

"I'll let you know, ok?" She walked off.

Jessica put her arms around both Alice and Bella, "Looks like we got ourselves a threesome."Both Alice and Bella groaned aloud.

* * *

Victoria was alone at home watching TV while drinking her dad's beer when the screen went fuzzy. An old CRT, it always had terrible reception. She was trying to watch Ghost in the Shell because she had a thing for Scarlett Johansson.

"Piece of shit!"

Scar Jo's head was taking up the whole screen now and looking right at her. Victoria was oddly weirded out and turned on at the same time. "V...i...c...t...o...r...i...a..."

"Scarlett?"

"So sorry about those skanks..."

Victoria leaned forward in her chair, "You know about those bitches?"

"Yeeessss. And I need you to do me a little favour..." She paused, smiling to see that Victoria was on the edge of her seat, "I want you Victoria. I want you. But first I need you to kill those skanks! Kill them all! You think you can do that?"

"Yes," Victoria hadn't blinked once since her name was first called. "But how..."

In no time, Scarlett Johansson was crawling out of the 25" screen like that girl from the ring and into the redhead 's lap. Victoria was shocked but didn't question this impossible feat.

"Use your imagination. They'll be in the sewer tomorrow..."

Victoria became suspicious, "Why?"

"Because that's what skanks do," Johansson laughed. Victoria laughed too, evilly at the thought but actually doing away with them; not I her wildest dreams did she ever think killing a human being was possible for her but now there was no question about it.

 **A showdown and lots of smut next chapter! Come back and check it out real soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back! The girls will finally face The Shape together. This part will be including a part from the It book that was never filmed for the new movie or mini series for obvious reasons due go it's content (since the girls in this story are all 18 it's A-OK! ). Hope you like!**

Alice woke up with a pain in her neck, likely from lying so awkwardly on the futon in Jessica's den. Another pain was on her ass, like someone was grabbing her; Bella was that someone. She turned around to see Bella's bony hand squeezing her fat cheek and she was out cold despite letting out a few whimpering snores. Alice managed to move away from her; she sure was strong though.

A loud pounding echoed outside, hammering. Jessica was hammering 9 inch nails into a baseball bat. This startled Alice and woke Bella up. "What time is it?" She yawned. Alice got up to use the bathroom, Bella still didn't have the energy to get up, "I h-had a dream...I-I was holding t-this huge buns a-at a b-bakery. P-pretty weird, right?"

She turned but Alice wasn't there. When she looked forward she saw standing over her a shiloutte of someone holding a big stick. She panicked, sitting up and screaming. Alice ran from the bathroom and saw Jessica holding the modified bat in her hands. Of course she had to do a double take to even realize it was her. She turned on the main light to put Bella's mind at ease. Bella furiously threw her pillow at Jessica. "Grrr!" Jessica moved her head just in time and it instead knocked a vase off its stand.

"Hey, dude!"

"Grr!" Bella threw Alice's pillow and this time got Jessica right in the face.

"Ugh! I've been making weapons all morning for you fools!"

"That is pretty sweet," Alice looked over the bat,,completely ignoring Bella.

Jessica of course was digging the attention and took this as a sign. "Yeah? You like it?" She smiled cutely.

Bella got up and stretched, "We b-better h-hurry!"

"Don't worry. We got time. That thing's not going anywhere. You might want to put on some pants first though."

Bella looked down, she was completely oblivious about what she had on from last night which wS still her underwear, a black thong. Both Alice and Jessica laughed, Alice was more sympathetic though. Bella rushed to the bathroom.

"What about Angela?" Jessica asked Alice while she practised swinging the bat.

"She'll show up. Bella's right. We all stick together."

* * *

Angela barely got any sleep at all, she dreaded the next day. No way she could face some demon or alien or whatever it was. But then she knew she would feel guilty not doing it. She was so distracted that she forgot to brush her hair when she met her family downstairs. Her bothers laughed at her.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Her mother teased. Angela sat down at the table for breakfast without saying anything.

"How has your studying been going?" Her father asked.

"I haven't been going," Angela muttered.

"I'm sorry?" He leaned closer to hear.

"I'm haven't been going to the library," Angela raised her voice, "I'm haven't been there all week!"

The table was dead silent after that, no one had heard this girl really lash out. "Is something wrong?'

"Yes! There is something wrong! I have to go help my new friends! Bella, Alice and Jessica! Yeah, that's right! I'm friends with them! They're all very gay! I might be too!" Her mother's mouth hung open during her entire tirade. "I mean...oh what the hell? I'm a lesbian! I'm a lesbian and I'm going to go help them!" She pushed her chair out and left in a huff.

"Ha! Cool!" Zachary said before getting heated looks from his mother and father.

* * *

Bella, Alice and Jessica gathered everything they needed into backpacks. Bella wasn't confident about letting Jessica carry that bat around. "Doesn't your dad have a gun?"

"Yeah. It's in my bag."

"You just carry it around with you?" Alice wasn't impressed, she was a little disgusted.

"When you have bitches like Victoria Bowers on your ass it really helps."

Not even out of the front driveway and Angela came running up to them. "Ha! Ha! Nice hair, beam pole!"

"I'm a lesbo!"

Everyone paused and just stared at her, Angela was desperately awaiting something, anything from them. They all laughed abruptly.

Bella almost fell over, Alice wiped away tears from laughing so hard. "No shit!" Jessica laughed, her stomach sore.

"Come on, it couldn't have been that obvious!" Everyone crowded around her and gave her a group hug.

"Now let's go kill that thing!" Alice shouted. Everyone cheered and ran off to the Barrens.

* * *

"Why would those dorks be going into the sewer?" Leah asked. Victoria 's minions met her outside the of the large entrance to the sewer in the Barrens after receiving texts about urgent planning. Victoria told them she wanted to trap the four girls down there.

"Are we going to do anything else with them?" Rosalie licked her lips, "I wouldn't mind getting a hold of Bella or Alice!"

"Whatever, cop a feel if you want but don't forget why we're here!"

"I want that tall bitch! I want to cut her tits off for real!" Leah stated. Victoria handed her her switch blade.

"I think I see 'em!" Rosalie pointed to four figures in the distance. They quickly hid behind some bushes and waited for the group to come to them.

"I-I c-copied a map of the p- pipelines in c-case w-we get lost," Bella handed them each a sheet.

"Don't worry, I'm not running anywhere," Angela smiled hesitantly.

"Me neither," Jessica flashed her a grin, exposing her slight over bite.

"Me neither," Alice flashed her eyelashes at a shy Bella.

"What a bunch of queers!" Victoria said when the four would be warriors were out of sight. Victoria didn't order her girls to follow them until they were a bit far inside.

Luckily the four had flash lights that were powerful enough to lead them. Jessica wouldn't stop goofing around with hers or making noises to freak everyone else out.

"Could you give it a rest?" Alice was peeved, "We are facing certain death here!"

They walked deeper into the darkness, completely unaware of Victoria, Leah and Rosalie coming up behind them. "Hey, whose bright idea was it not to bring a light?" Rosalie looked around but couldn't see Victoria or Leah in sight. She was forced to stumble around. She freaked when a rat moved past her foot.

"Is somebody there?" A voice in front of her asked.

"Who the fuck is that?"

"Alice...Brandon."

"B-Bella S-Swan."

Rosalie realized her good fortune. "What are you two doing down here?"

"It was a mistake. We need to find our way back."

"Oh, well, I could help you there," Rosalie grinned evilly, "But you have to do something for me."

"W-what?" She could see both girls a bit clearer as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She laughed and pulled both girls close, ignoring their pleas. She could feel the cold softness of their skin, welcoming but then she felt scales, a roughness like sandpaper. "The F..." Alice and Bella were conjoined into one body and their faces opened up, revealing rows upon rows of teeth and a yellow light shining from the back of their throats.

"Vic? Rose?" Leah was alone for more than 10 minutes, she thought she could find her own way out but no such luck. Someone backed up into her, when she turned around she faced a scared and shaking Angela, "Ha! You!" She grabbed Angela's arm before she could run away.

"No, please!" Angela begged. Leah laughed, mocking her tears. She took out Victoria 's switchblade and poked her breast, holding back from switching the blade out just yet, she enjoyed toying with her. Everything was going perfect until the tall girl grew even taller, her whole body extended, Leah could only look up at her like a little scared girl. The giant grabbed a hold of her, squeezing and lifting her up high.

Bella, Alice, Jessica and Angela all stopped at the sound of bones crunching and something splatting. "Eh, whatever!" Jessica shrugged off. Bella led them into what must've connected everything in town. It was like a lair, as if a dragon was burrowing in here with lost trash. Bella noticed a familiar gift with purple wrapping paper but before she could get to it she was called to.

"Bella!" Everyone turned and saw Jane, soaking wet as though she hadn't dried off since that terrible storm.

"J-Jane?" Bella was uncertain but decided to go to her. "I-I'm s-ssso sorry!"

Jane just shook her head, "It's better down here. I'd rather be down here than having to deal with those girls."

"Y-your friends?"

"They weren't my friends! They made fun of me behind my back and made sure I never went to their sleepovers because I'm into girls! It's not fair!" Bella brought her sister in for a hug. She noticed something change, like Jane's body size grew. She backed away and saw the haunting face of Miss Hannah Minx.

"Ahhh!"

Jessica swung at her with her bat but missed. Miss Hannah Minx jumped back and changed into another body. The beak of a red cap blocked her whole face. _'Make America Great Again'._ She tipped the cap up and there was Mindy Robinson. "Whoa, Jess, what are you doing?"

"Oh come on!" Jessica was so sick of this thing she couldn't even.

Mindy turned to Angela and there was Lindsay Stirling now looking all helpless. "Angela, don't let them hurt me..." Angela had a moment's doubt but didn't budge an inch.

The shape moved over to Alice next but had trouble finding a face and body to morph into. It became fuzzy, always shifting, shapeless. "Ha! She doesn't have a fantasy!"

But then something did change, it started taking shape into someone. She was older, fully naked, long brown hair, long pale face and what everyone agreed was a nice rack. "Bella?" Jessica and Angela said at once.

Bella looked at Alice who covered her face in embarrassment in return. "Let's get her!" Jessica cheered, holding up her bat. They all picked up some junk left in the pile with Jane's gift. Broken chairs and table legs, it was like it was about to build a nest which was even weirder than it simply being a hoarder.

Each girl took a swing. Jessica slammed it hard in what was supposed to be the head with the nail bat. "Eat some of that, bitch!" She remembered her gun inside of her backpack and unfortunately Angela was the only one close by. "Hey, Ang, think you can handle 9MM?"

"Huh?"

"It's in my backpack!"

She opened up the back and her eyes lit up when she saw it. Knowing herself to be a butterfingers she was more likely to shoot herself in the face. The shape grabbed both Alice and Bella. She had no more time to think it over. She pulled our the gun and aimed as best she could. "Shoot it!"

BANG BANG BANG

The creature cried out and dropped the two girls. It morphed into something so ghastly and unrecognizable that it defied description. Angela got Jessica out of the way as it charged toward them. Unlucky for Victoria, she had to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

She was taken and pushed through a pipe that the shape managed to squeeze through. The four were shaken by the wailing noises of both Victoria and the monster as they disappeared.

The four held each other close, not sure if it was truly over. They just had to get out of there. Each passage they turned into only made them more confused. Angela was getting worried but hoped that the others knew where they were going. Jessica didn't want to admit it but she was getting scared.

Bella turned to everyone. "Where are we?"

"Are you serious? We were all following you!" Jessica shoved.

"Where are your maps?" There was nothing left of them but wet and torn paper.

"I can't breathe! I-I can't do this! I have to get out of here!" Angela was on the verge of fainting.

Alice knew she had to keep everyone's mind off of things and not to panic. She thought of the only thing that might bring them all together.

RIP!

"Hey, girls!" Everyone turned and their jaws immediately dropped. Alice had ripped out of her top. She jumped up and down to make her naked breasts bounce. "Look at these! Something we all can enjoy!"

"Whoa!" Jessica exclaimed.

Angela adjusted her glasses and Bella tried not to stutter. Alice played with her boobs, pinching the nipples, getting everyone including herself excited. Jessica and Bella caved and went over for her. Angela watched as they all started making out, sharing Alice between them; each fondling a breast.

"I can't believe this!" Angela stomped her feet, "We have to get out of here! What the fuck are you sluts doing?!"

Alice smiled at her, "Come on, Angela, we're a team. We should celebrate."

The three waved Angela over seductively, wagging fingers and blowing kisses. Angela shook get head and sighed. She pounced at Alice, sharing a long kiss with her and holding her up in her arms. Soon all four were sharing each other. Stripping each other of their clothes. Jessica couldn't resist motor-boating Angela once she got a better look at her with her bra off. All were horny and naked. It was a free for all.

"Finally!" Jessica declared as she went down on Alice, her first time eating anyone out. Angela groaned and squeezed her own breasts as Bella went down on her. Alice slapped Bella on the ass, not just because it was a cute ass but for squeezing hers in her sleep earlier that day.

"Fuck!" Angela called out.

"Yes! Right there! Right there!" Alice instructed Jessica, pulling at her hair. Jessica grabbed hold of Alice's nice booty, digging her nails into her and slapping her; she made such crazy sounds as she buried her face into her.

They all switched, taking turns with everyone. Angela was maybe enjoying it more than snyone, even Jessica. "I'm not slowing down yet!" Jessica said as she squeezed both Angela and Bella's asses.

"Hey! Watch it!" Bella yelled.

But in no time, Jessica got both girls on their knees licking her. "Yeah, that's right, bitches!"

Everyone exhausted themselves. Bella saw light coming from down a passage. They got dressed and made their way out. It was close to dusk. They had lost track of so much time.

"Out of all of you including myself, Angela had the best tasting pussy!" Jessica so rudely revealed; Angela didn't seem to mind this.

"We s-should all make a pact," said Bella, sticking close to Alice, "If that thing comes back. We should all agree to come back some day and kill it for good."

"Are you serious? We smoked it!" Jessica laughed.

"She's right. We don't know if it can really die," Alice held onto Bella's hand.

"I don't think I could face that again," Angela hung her head.

"You shot it. You blew it away," Jessica said giving her a pat on the back.

Angela smiled slyly, "I guess."

"What do we do?" asked Alice.

"Maybe like a blood oath?"

"Ew! Gross!" Angela and Jessica cringed.

"We could swap spit," Alice suggested.

"We already did, sweetheart," Jessica winked at Alice.

They all joined hands and made a promise to come back to Forks if they were ever to leave. If something happened, they all would return.

Angela and Jessica went home, leaving Alice and Bella. Bella couldn't work up the courage to tell Alice how she really felt.

"That was really cool what you did back there," she scratched the back of her head.

"Really? I thought it was honestly kind of fucked up," Alice looked shocked and Bella now felt like a freak, "I'm kidding!" She put her hands on her shoulders.

"Do you...want to come back to my place?"

Alice's face sank, "I wish I could...I've been texting my aunt for a while now and she's got a place...out of town. It's probably best I go there and figure things out, ya know?" Bella felt like her heart had been punctured. "I'll keep in touch." She parted Bella with a kiss on the lips.

Bella knew she would see her again but hoped it was under better circumstances. This had to be the most messed up year of her life.

 **The next part will take place a couple years later. I will try and get to it soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Four years after they thought they defeated The Shape and went their separate way. The girls must band together to put a stop to it once and for all. Sorry about how long it took to get back to this. Should be able to post a new chapter every week.**

The old Forks library had gone through a few changes. It had become Angela's second home after finishing high school, her temporary job as she liked to put it. She had been living on her own after coming out to her parents, not that they officially disowned her but she knew there would be tension if she stayed. She rented an old trailer next to the local tavern, not really the most glamorous especially when it came to biking alone at night.

Angela was all alone in the library before closing, it didn't creep her out, not like when she was younger, weaker...Those murders. Everyone blamed Victoria Bowers for what happened, she was found injured and screaming deep in the sewer. She went crazy, repeating mostly gibberish to her rescuers. They found her friends or what was left of them along with a few others. She was sent to the asylum outside of town where they could deal with her, no real chance of ever being rehabilitated. The town rested, thinking their problems were over. Only Angela and her friends knew the truth.

Though Angela accepted her sexual it she hadn't dated anyone. It was hard finding anyone in town that might still be in the closet as well. She hadn't met anyone like the friends she met during spring break in high school. She tried keeping in touch with them but it proved difficult, everyone had moved on with their lives. She was the only one from her class to still be living in Forks. She decided to stay in case that thing came back. She had to be ready. She had to warn everyone.

She was watching a repeat of Late Night at the front desk knowing full well no one would be coming in to bother her at this hour. One of the girls she kept her eye on was Jessica. She had made a name for herself quite quickly as a comedian. It was weird because she always thought Jessica was kind of funny but no one else seemed to. Now she found her hysterical and sexy. She wanted to message her and see how she was doing but she didn't want to come across as some stalker.

Angela was disturbed by a noise, something falling in the back room. It was likely nothing, maybe a mop or broom that fell. No one else was there, she triple checked. Everything was locked up. She turned on the lights to the small office space, a table, chair, computer and microwave; seeing the microwave made her remember that she should really cook something when she got home. She heard the noise again only this time it sounded like it was at the front desk. A kind of thudding. She called out for someone. She clicked her heels back to the desk and found a shocking discovery. It was a gift but not to her. It was in purple wrapping paper, the same one that Bella helped wrap for her sister Jane before she went missing. The only difference was it was addressed to Bella from Jane. Angela closed her eyes and opened them but the gift remained on her desk.

"Shit."

She had to get the hell out of there. She had to make a run for it. How far could she get? She was hearing footsteps now. They were getting louder. She ran for the front doors but found them to be locked on the inside or locked by an evil force anyway. She tried her keys, a big ring of like 100 of them. The footsteps stopped. In its place was violin music. Angela couldn't listen to a violin or fiddle playing ever since what happened four years ago. She dropped the key ring and watched in horror as every key spilled out on the floor. She bent down to pick them up as the violin music ramped up. She turned her head and looked back...

* * *

Bella Swan was working on something juicy for her publisher. She had been quite busy these past couple years. She was almost unrecognizable with her black hair and side of her head shaved. Her roommate suspected she was on drugs or something the way she always kept to herself, mostly staying in her room late at night writing. It was 10:30PM in New York City on Saturday night and she had no other plans than to make a deadline. A rapid knocking at her door put her off when she was already in the zone.

"YES?" She asked, irritated.

Karen, her roommate of 7 months entered wearing a tight dress ready for the club. "Swan, I never see you go out! Tonight's the night!"

"I have a deadline, Karen!" She said, continuing to type.

Karen let out an aggrevated groan. "You write smut all day!"

"It's not smut!" Bella yelled back at her.

Karen looked over at her work and read aloud: "Nancy rubbed the ice cube over Sister Joy's back. She felt guilt but wouldn't dare disobey a nun..." She couldn't read the rest.

"This is what people want to read."

"Whoa! You wrote about fucking your mom before!"

Bella was so irritated by this "It's a teenage girl and her mom who just happens to have a similar name but not me."

"That's still fucked!"

"It's what people like to read!" She smiled.

"You write about other people having sex. Doesn't that bother you?"

Bella turned to her, laughing, "No. Why? Is that bad?"

"It's bad when you're not having any."

"It's hard finding anyone in this city."

"You just haven't looked in the right places. Now get changed and let's go."

"I'm not a club person, Karen, you know me well enough by now."

"You'll have fun, I promise."

Bella let out a long sigh. She really didn't want to wake up with a hangover at a stranger's apartment but maybe one night out with Karen would shut her up for a while. "Fine...just give me a few minutes!"

"Alright, slut!" She laughed and ran out of the room. Bella could already feel a migraine coming.

Her phone started to vibrate. 'Angela' on screen in big letters. The only Angela she knew was back in Forks. She couldn't really remember a whole lot that happened her last year before finishing school and leaving Forks she did remember knowing her, this shy girl. She picked up and heard this static, "Hello?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

"Angela?"

"..." The phone cut out. It was weird but Bella felt this immediate urge to go home. No question about it even if she was drawing a blank as to why.

Karen returned, putting in some earrings, "Are you ready or...what are you doing?" She found Bella packing a suitcase on her bed in a frantic state.

"I have to go!"

"What's wrong?"

"An old friend from back home."

"What did they say?"

"...Nothing...I'll be back!"

She rushed past her confused roommate and called a cab.

* * *

Jessica Stanley was in her makeup trailer watching TV when she was supposed to be going over her lines for this dumb Adam Sandler movie. She had become well known to be young rising vulgar comedian and openly bisexual but even she thought she could be doing better than this.

Her assistant pulled her trailer door opened and shouted at her when she was midway through a slice of pizza. "Jess, you're up in 5! Do you know your lines?"

Jessica put her food aside and looked at the script. "No, dude. I don't like foot longs. I'll have a taco instead...any day of the week, you know what I'm Saayyyiiinnggg?" She tossed the script in the trash and went back to her pizza.

"You think you should be eating that right now?"

"Sorry, Dave but craft services don't have tacos!" She almost spilled some sauce on her costume, "Do I have to wear a dress?"

"Yes! It's what they want, remember? Don't mess it up, it's a rental!" Jessica finished and wiped her mouth with her hand. Dave handed her a napkin. "Oh and somebody called for you."

"Yeah, who?" She asked while adjusting her boobs.

"Angela? She was really hard to hear like she was in a wind tunnel or something."

"Angela?" Jessica gasped. She hadn't heard that name in so long. "She has a nice ass!...Or was that Alice? Anyway, fuck Sandler, I'm outta here!" She pushed Dave aside. Dave yelled at her, she was under contract, she couldn't just leave now it could damage her career. Jessica didn't care, her friends needed her. Adam Sandler be dammed.

 **More soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Will the girls all band together? Will they conquer evil once more? I also started writing a Twiligjt/Conan story based on Rose McGowan's character from the Conan remake taking Bella as her captive (Slave and Master) hope you like!**

It had been several hours now since her last meal but Alice wasn't starving herself, not like before she started her modelling career. She was watching calories but was having cravings like crazy. She thought she could sneak downstairs to the kitchen to grab something from the fridge. She had to be careful though because this technically wasn't her house. See, after living with her aunt and getting to work odd hours as a telemarketer, she didn't have a lot of money to move out on her own so she happened upon a rich widow who also happened to be in the closet and in need to let those urges out. Alice's aunt wouldn't approve of her niece running off with some strange 40 year old woman, she would be fine thinking it was just her living with a woman with promises of a career as a model. Roxanne had treated Alice well, she bought her things and provided for her. She could be argumentative at times, bitter, especially when she had an afternoon or early morning cocktail. Roxanne had been coaching her to watch her weight but with her out of the house for the night, Alice had free range of the kitchen.

Alice had been careful with what she ate but she didn't want to end up a skeleton, at least she wasn't encouraged to throw up after eating. There were cupcakes left on s tray. They were dangerous she knew, Roxanne would always warn her about what could happen to her thighs with even the slightest bite. Roxanne herself wasn't exactly skinny but she did have a nice figure and was likely a lot like Alice in her prime which was likely why she pushed her so hard. Alice grabbed one of the cupcakes, so much vanilla frosting, she thought about scrapping the frosting off. She had no time to decide as the lights came on. She shoved the whole thing into her mouth and shut the fridge door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Roxanne was not the least bit amused by the young woman with frosting all around her mouth. Roxanne had her red hair spiked and was wearing a lot of mascara, her way of looking hip. Alice couldn't get over her new dress and complexion; she could smell the alcohol on her. Alice stammered but she was recovering her throat after shoving a lethal dose of sugar down it. "Do you want a fat ass?"

Alice shrugged nervously, "Well, I don't know...I'd like a fat ass than no ass at all."

Roxanne wasn't laughing. "You're going to have to work three times as hard tomorrow to burn that off, young lady, I hope it was worth it!" She bumped past her to the stairs. She was halfway up when she snarled back at her, "And get up to bed!"

"Yes, ma'am," Alice smiled. "I guess no sex tonight..." She said when Roxanne was out of sight. It could be a drag living with her but she had lots of experience. She was about to head upstairs to join her but her phone rang. There was a message left to her from a Bella Swan. Alice was having some creepy dejavu; a chill ran up her spine. She hadn't heard that name in what felt like ages. Forks, Washington was a long way from LA. The most she remembered from there was Esme who she did receive a card from for her birthday a week ago as well as a note about sobriety, a note she wanted to believe. Spring break seemed like a dream, she didn't even think Bella would still want to have anything to do with her.

On her phone displayed the following message:

 _Alice, hey, it's me Bella. How have you been? Anyway, remember what went down four years ago in the sewer? Well, I think it's back. I'm getting on a late flight but should be there tomorrow. I think Angela is in trouble and needs all of our help. I also called Jessica. Remember her? Anyway, I hope everything is cool with you. I'll understand if you can't make it. I saw some pictures from a spread you did. Great work. Maybe when this is all over we can get a drink some time and catch up._

 _Bella xx_

Like a power point slideshow, Alice recollected the horrors that she experienced with her new friends. She wasn't sure why or how she could forget something like that. She needed to get back to Forks even if it pained her to do so. She ran upstairs to collect her travel bag. Roxanne hadn't fallen asleep yet but did have her eyes covered by a sleep mask. Alice's thumping around the queen sized bed disturbed any chance for a peaceful sleep.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Roxanne but I have to go back home."

Roxanne removed the mask, "Excuse me? You have meeting with Vogue magazine in less than 48 hours. Don't you think we should have discussed this first?"

Alice held up her phone, "It literally just came up. I have to go there as soon as possible."

Roxanne shook her head, "You'd rather spend time with your boozing stepmother?"

"It's not Esme...it's an old friend. Her name is Bella."

Roxanne only knew of one Bella and it did say in her bio she came from a small town in Washington. She lifted the last book she was reading by Bella off her night stand. "Bella Swan?"

"Uh..." Alice didn't know what Bella was doing for a job. Roxanne only read erotic stories so it peeked her interest.

"I would like an autograph. I wonder if she takes requests. I did like her stories about her banging her mom..."

"Uh...," Alice wasn't sure what to say about that, "Well...I should get going. I'll call you."

Roxanne reached out, grabbing and yanking on her arm. "Alice! Hold on now!"

Alice struggled to slip away, Roxanne 's grip tightened and her long fingernails for hurting. "Rox, please!" Alice begged. Roxanne pulled her onto the bed and put her other hand around her face.

"You come back to me, got it?" She hissed in her ear, "Don't forget who got you this gig..." She let her go and Alice took her bag without looking back; she could never face her without tearing up after being treated so horribly.

* * *

Bella arrived at the airport. She couldn't get over this sick feeling she was having, it couldn't have been the turbulence. She never told her dad she'd be coming back for a few days. The airport was oddly scarce, a couple people sleeping on chairs by luggage but not many.

"Well you tell them it's a family emergency! Got it?" Bella couldn't believe it. Jessica had made it. She wasn't sure she received her text. But there she was with three suitcases wearing large sunglasses and designer clothing yakking on her cell phone.

"Jess?"

Jessica hung up and lowered her sunglasses immediately, "Bella?" She ran over to her and squeezed the life out of her. "Shit! Where the fuck have you been?"

"Ah! We Skyped last week don't you remember?" Bella got out.

Jessica released her, "Oh, right!"

"I didn't even think you read my text."

"Text?" Jessica pulled out her phone. Bella's text was indeed there she just hadn't had time to look during her mad dash to the airport. "I came because it sounded like Angela was in trouble."

"You t-o-o?" Bella had to catch herself, she hadn't stuttered in years. "W-e s-s-shhhhould..."

"Holy shit, are you having a stroke?"

"That thing...i-it's back!"

"Yeah, I know but why would you be stuttering again? You haven't done that since high school."

"I know...," she shut her eyes for a couple seconds to get a grip on herself. "It's luring us back...it's trying to scare me..."

"So does this still mean Angela is in trouble? Or could it be mimicking her?"

"I don't know..." Jessica looked so glum when she told her this, "We'll find her, don't worry."

They took a cab to Jessica's house. Bella heard rumuors that her family disowned her because once she was getting money they claimed she owed them money. Bella brought this up only for Jessica to shoo these concerns away since only her deadbeat father was the one begging for cash and she hadn't seen him in quite some time. "It's weird because I think I get all of my best material from him."

Jessica's mother didn't even know she was coming home, she was up late with a date but thankfully they were only caught in the middle of drinking wine and not anything else. "Jessica, goddammit! Why didn't you call first?...hello, Bella."

In Jessica's old room, Bella was preparing to sleep on the floor. "Did you talk to Alice?"

"Yeah..." Bella remembered. She looked at her phone. It was a quick message telling her she'd let her know when she'd be there but this was hours ago and nothing after. "I hope she comes. We all need to be here together."

"Plus you really need to hit that," Jessica smiled.

"Shut up," Bella turned over, irritated and not in the mood to laugh about something like that when one of their friends was missing.

After a few moments of silence, lying down and trying to sleep, "You know it's like morning, right?" Jessica sighed.

"Yeah...," Bella ignored. A couple hours sleep and she knew she would be good to start looking for that new girl with glasses she met in what felt like decades ago. She dreamed about Alice, she was there lying next to her but didn't say anything, it was annoying because she wanted to know where she had been. Then without warning, Alice's face split open and rows upon rows of sharp teeth came crashing into her, biting down on her whole head. She woke up with a start and saw Jessica already getting ready for action, just like the day they ventured into that sewer. She even had a similar 9mm. "Uh...you didn't take that on the plane with you, right?"

"Don't be stupid, Bella," Jessica scoffed, "I have a whole stash in my old closet. The only things my dad decided to leave me."

They found Jessica's mother with her date on the couch under some blankets; the less they knew the better.

"Are we going to see your dad? It's a long shot but maybe we can get his help."

Bella shook her head, "No. I don't want him involved."

Jessica noticed the strain on her face, "He knows you're a rug muncher, right?"

Bella groaned, "No."

"Damn. You should really tell him you know...he'd seem cool with it I think."

"...Maybe...," the conversation never came up when she realized it. Small town sheriff, would he be worried of people knew he had two lesbian daughter's?

"So what are you doing these days, any way?"

"Uh...writing."

"Oh...what about?"

Bella didn't say a word when they were at the library steps. It was time to get to work. The library looked like it had been renovated recently. There were even people inside, some bright side anyway, at least people were still going to libraries. To their shock, Alice was there and she was talking with the head librarian, an older woman, she looked quite angry.

"A-Alice?" Bella asked, wide eyed.

"Bella, hey!" She ran over to them and hugged both of them tightly.

"This is a library!" The old woman exclaimed.

"We should get out of here," she whispered, "She's a tough nut to crack." She had arrived there just before they did and learned that the woman was quite angry because Angela left a mess of keys but didn't question why she'd leave in such a hurry without her laptop or belongings. The woman was passive on the questions and just seemed irritated, no concern for the young woman's well being at all. She did tell Alice if she saw her that she was expected to return later that day for her shift.

"What a bitch!" Jessica said on their way out.

"Jess, she can hear you!" Bella glared.

"I know," Jessica beamed.

"I can't believe we're all here again!" Alice said, delighted.

"Yeah...," Bella couldn't take her eyes off of her, it was still so strange being apart all this time.

"I love what you've done with your hair!"

"Thanks. Me too...I mean I love what you did with your hair too."

They decided to get coffee to quickly catch up and then get back on the hunt. "Don't worry, Jess, we'll get your girl back."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Alice couldn't help but laugh, "You two really did like each other back then..." Jessica blushed but continued to act oblivious.

 **To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! One more story to wrap up after this! Don't worry, still lots to look forward to. I'm working on a Mean Girls inspired fic after this. I'm thinking of taking a poll for future story ideas. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**

The three old friends had a chat in the old diner in town.

"This place hasn't changed much," said Alice, taking in the small establishment of people.

"What do you expect? It's only been 4 years," said Jessica taking a drink from a concealed flask in her jacket.

"Jess be careful!" Bella warned.

Jessica ignored her. She couldn't help but notice a cook watching them from the small window looking into the greasy kitchen. The adults here always creeped her out.

"I'm still having trouble remembering what happened over that break," Alice said, stirring her coffee lazily.

"Really? It all came back to me," Jessica shrugged, "I smoked that thing."

"I-i-if I recall...," Bella struggled, "Angela smoked it."

There were some young people out in the parking lot watching them. They all had these neutral expressions, a bunch of plain looking teens. Only Alice and Bella noticed the peculiar kids looking at them funny since Jessica had her head turned.

"Yeah. Yeah," she saw the weird looks on her friends' faces and looked in the direction they were staring. She hated anyone looking at her for any long extended period of time, no matter who it was. She banged on the glass and shouted at them. The kids slowly dispersed but the three were also asked to leave because of Jessica's disruption. Of course she had to make a scene before exiting. She gave the salty older waitress the finger on her way out the door.

"Shit, calm down!" Alice urged. She got another look at one of the kids that were left seemingly walking aimlessly. A boy with clothes that looked kind of old like decades old.

"I hate this town!" Jessica threw her arms up in the air.

"W-w-we all do! Y-you don't h-have to m-m-m-make a scene!"

"I have to protect my reputation," she laughed.

They all agreed that if Angela wasn't at home then their worst fears had come true and they were being led back into the dark pits of Hell they had fought so hard against in that short time ago.

Alice remembered the copy of Bella's book that Roxanne gave to her to get signed. Bella saw her pull the shiny cover out of her purse. A NSFW picture of a Milf eating strawberries. "Where did you find that?"

"Oh...a friend of mine is a huge fan...she really likes the older/younger stuff. I read the one about your mother getting possessed and you licking maple syrup off her ass."

Jessica laughed in hysterics while Bella scowled at her. Bella didn't want to shout at Alice. How could she? She scratched the back of her head nervously, "Yeah...it's not about me and my mom but I get how that might come across."

Alice chuckled, "You don't have to sign it..."

"No, I mean why not? I never get any fans on the street asking me for autographs," she laughed nervously. All Jessica could see was just how badly she was bombing. "So you're in LA...that's crazy. As in cool."

"You said you saw my spread," she smiled.

Bella could feel her face getting hot, "Um...yeah...ha...friend showed me...not like I was l-l-looking f-f-for it o-o-o-o-rrrr..." Alice held onto her hand, it for now stopped her from making an even fool out of herself. It's not like it was her fault, all of these old feelings were rushing back to her.

They got to the Webber house but it looked like no one was home. The three headed up the driveway when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. It was Mrs Webber. She looked none-too-pleased. "What are you three doing here?"

"Uh...," Bella turned to her, "We were going to ask if you may have seen Angela..."

"She sounded like she was in trouble," Alice added.

"All I know is she's been living above that disgusting biker bar!" She exclaimed. It was shocking to see her outside of her house when she was a known recluse. "Are you here to corrupt her further? Are you going to have a foursome like you did four years ago, hm? You going to have a dyke-off?"

All three looked at each other with bewilderment. "No...she's gone missing..." Bella said.

"Missing?" The older woman raised an eyebrow. Mr Webber came up the driveway, unlike his wife he was more accepting of his estranged daughter and her lifestyle. "What seems to be the trouble?"

Mrs Webber grabbed her husband close, hugging him and resting her face into his shoulder. "Tell them to leave. I don't want them here!"

"Your daughter might be missing...," Alice began.

"I think you girls should go," said calmly. He took his wife inside the house to let her rest. The apartment above the bar seemed like the only other option as neither could think of where else she could've gotten to. Immediately all of their cellphones started ringing. They were too scared to answer. Jessica answered hers expecting to hear Angela's voice instead she heard running water like a downpour. It took a minute for Bella to realize it was a waterfall. They had to go down the trail leading into the woods.

It was a little far from the Barrens but that thing could be using Angels to lure them in, they needed to prepare themselves. When they got there they were met with flashing lights and yellow police tape. A forensics team covered a body with a white sheet. No one could make it out but they could see long dark brown hair covering a face.

"No...," Jessica said in shock.

"It's not her...it can't be...," Bella said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"That's Tanya Black." Everyone turned and jumped when they saw Angela had snuck up behind them.

"Fuck!" Jessica yelled and punched one of Angela's boobs.

"Ugh! Hey!"

"Sorry...but don't scare me like that!" Jessica gave her a little push.

"We thought it got you," Alice said, staring back at the crime scene.

"We looked everywhere for you...hey," Bella said shyly.

"Oh and you're supposed to be at your shift soon."

"What?" Angela checked her watch, "Shit!"

"I don't understand. You called Bella and Jessica for help."

"Yeah, what happened?" Jessica asked, trying not to sound overly concerned.

"Well..."

"You're not really here are you?"

"Of course she is!" Alice insisted, "She's standing right in front of you!"

"And you punched her in the boob," Bella added.

"You're right!" Jessica huge Angela, squeezing up against her with all of her might.

"I...uh...missed you too, Jess..." Angela felt like she might break her ribs if she continued on like this. She took them back to the library and explained that she was being stalked the previous night and was chased out of the library. She thought she was done for but managed to hide from it in the dumpster by the pharmacy which was not her first option but was the most convenient. She said she must've been in there for nearly 2 hours after she stopped hearing that fiddle music. She tried calling them but on her phone but that thing did something to her phone.

"Did your phone call us all here at the same time?" Jessica asked, kind of impressed.

"No. It must've led you all here to see this. That's the reason I'm here. You all heard the falls too. It's back. It's killing again."

Late that evening when no one was around, they all decided to plan on what to do next. Though everyone wanted to catch up, it seemed like it was to Angela to keep everyone on track. "I was having trouble remembering," Bella said. She still drew a blank on some details but she knew Jane was taken by that thing.

"I still can't believe you went to my parents."

"Your mom is kind I'd kind of strange," Alice said quietly.

"Kind of?" Jessica scoffed, "She said we had a foursome."

Everyone laughed but Angela, "Um, guys? We did have a foursome. Remember? After we defeated it."

The three laughed hard, "Yeah sure, Angela, " Jessica wiped a tear from her eye, "We all had sex."

"We did!" Angela protested, "We couldn't find our way out and so Alice ripped off her shirt and we all got it on!"

"Quick, Alice, rip your shirt!...it'll jog our memories!" Jessica joked but sincerely hoped she would. Alice only sighed and rolled her eyes.

After only a couple minutes, Alice and Bella walked off to the office in back. "Guys, what are you doing?"

Jessica stopped her from leaving the front desk, her hands dangerously close to getting intimate with Angela's breasts. "We haven't seen each other in a while."

Angela could feel cheeks getting hot. She looked away from Jessica bashfully. "I know...I missed you too."

Jessica unzipped her jacket, revealing to Angela some cleavage. Angela adjusted her glasses as they were fogging up. "Jess...this is a library..."

"I know but it's not like it's any different from what those two are doing right now," Jessica laughed. She grabbed the back of her head and moved in for a kiss. Angela remembered tasting those lips before but wasn't sure if Jessica would remember tasting her pussy all those years ago.

 **To be concluded! Stay tuned for more. I'm going to update my Scandalous story (Stranger Things fanfiction Nancy/Joyce)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finale. The girls square off with the shape. Will they survive? What will be left of them?**

"Um..." Bella scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Yeah..." Alice laughed awkwardly.

They had been in the closet for 10 minutes now and neither was making a move, only making it more and more cringe worthy.

 _"Come on, Bella! Make a move already! She looking right at you!"_ Bella thought.

 _"Come on, Bella! Give into the passion!"_ thought Alice, unsure if she should make the first move. She only hesitated for a second before shrugging and thinking, oh what the hell? She pulled at Bella's head and smashed her lips into hers. Bella had no idea Alice possessed this kind of strength. Pulling at her clothes and biting her lips. As Alice undid her belt for her, Bella wondered if Angela would even mind if they were doing what they were doing. It probably didn't even compare to what they were doing out there. Alice unzipped her own pants and forced Bella's hand under her panties. She was soaking wet and eager for this to happen as quickly as possible.

"Uh! Fuck!" Alice chirped.

"YEESSSS!" Bella cried as they shared in fingering each other. It was like they had all of this energy built up after all these years.

They pumped their fingers faster and faster, their hearts pounding. "Look at me, Bella! Look at me!" Bella had her head tilted up and eyes closed as she enjoyed this moment but obliged and locked eyes. Both were going at the same pace. Their movements in sync. Their hearts beating as one. They came together. It was everything they thought it would be and more. Alice collapsed into Bella's arms and they curled up on the floor.

"W-wow," muttered Bella, "I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too," Alice panted. More memories were coming back. This was all so familiar. But just when it seemed like their trouble was over there was a loud thump against the door.

"Shit," said Bella, anticipating Angela. The door swung open and an older woman looked down at them. "Uh, excuse me?"

"Roxanne?"

Roxanne didn't look pissed, smug maybe. "AAALLIICCCEEE." She lifted Alice up by the shirt collar, her pants dangling around her ankles.

"Hey! Let her go!" Bella grabbed a hold of Roxanne but she wasn't budging. Bella punched her in the face but it proved useless, she was like a robot. She grabbed a wire hanger and stabbed her in the neck where a black bile shot out like a fire hose. Alice fell on top of Bella and both watched the head of Roxanne hang off of her body like a blob of melting wax. The monstrous form ran out on them.

They ran after it. No sense letting it get away now. They thought it ran back to the front desk, where they last left Angela and Jessica. "Oh my God!" Alice exclaimed.

Lying on top of the desk was a traumatizing sight. Angela and Jessica naked and in the 69 position. Angela on top of Jessica. They were there just in time two see both of them climax. They sat up in a daze to see their distraught friends.

"Oh, hey, guys. What's up?" Angela asked casually, her hair strung about.

Jessica couldn't help her laughter, "Talk about coming out of the closet!" She pointed to Bella's open fly and the pants dragging at Alice's feet. They were both quick to cover themselves unlike Jessica who was always comfortable with her body image.

"Did an older woman with her head hanging off her neck come through this way?" Bella asked in all seriousness.

"Uh...," was all Angela could say.

"Mina-san!" Everyone looked in horror to see Miss Hannah Minx; the same way Bella had remembered since her Youtube days though somehow her boobs looked even bigger in that tight blue tank top.

"Shit! It's that stupid cunt!" Jessica remembered.

But then something even stranger happened, an exact double for Hannah walked up next to her, a Hannah in a tight red devil outfit complete with horns.

"What the fuck? There's two of them?"

"That one is Hannah Jinx," Bella seemed embarrassed to know this. "She's Hannah Minx's evil twin. But they're both played by the same youtuber she just likes to um...dress up."

"That's right! You remember, Bella!" Hannah Jinx laughed evilly.

"We're going to stop you once and for all!" Alice shouted.

"Oh yeah?" Hannah Minx laughed, "I've been sleeping for a long time. I've been thinking, dreaming of what I'm going to do to you little skanks!"

"Get fucked, bimbo!" Jessica tried to put her clothes on while acting tough even when her zipper got stuck.

"I'm going to chew on your flesh while you scream for mercy!"

Hannah Jinx seemed turned on by this, playing and twisting her long black hair, "Whoa, sis, that's so hot!" The two starting making out heavily much too everyone's disgust. Except for Jessica. Then it got weirder.

"Bella?"

"Jane?"

Jane walked in front of the the two sisters kissing and groping each other as if nothing was happening. Jane was still that 16 year old girl. This scared, pale face that haunted Bella's dreams.

"They're right. You don't stand a chance this time." Her eyes started bleeding. It wasn't over yet because now Jane was making out with the Minx and Jinx quite intensely. All three were pressing hard into one another. Their ski seemed to attach to each other, it stuck together like silly putty and then it became clear that this was its true form, this blob of different parts all building up one monster.

The girls ran out through the back exit; with no weapons they remained defenseless. They needed to really plan this time, they could celebrate later. Angela took them back to her place...well they had to walk since all Angela owned was a bicycle. It was honestly so loud in the bar below her apartment that it was a miracle she hadn't gone crazy yet.

"It's band night," Angela told them as she searched for blankets and pillows for everyone. Only one couch but Alice and Bella didn't mind. "It's really cheap to live here though."

"How are we supposed to beat that thing now? It can multiply!" Jessica paced around the floor.

Alice turned to Bella, "It was a mistake coming here wasn't it?"

"I think it's nervous," Bella was still wondering what form the shape took when they were caught with their pants down in the closet. "Who was that? It didn't look like Esme..."

Alice felt awkward going to details about her life with everyone there. "Roxanne...she's kind of my roommate/manager..."

"She's your sugar mamma!" Jessica blurted out. Bella threw a pillow at her head. "Hey! I'm just pointing out the obvious! I honestly think that's cool!"

"How's working with Adam Sandler, Jess?" Bella glared at her.

"Fuck you!" She threw Bella's pillow back at her.

"I'm supposed to be meeting with Vogue. Roxanne is going to be pissed...I really shouldn't be living with her anymore. She's toxic."

"You should come to New York with me," Bella smiled.

Alice held onto her hand, "After we take care of some business first."

Jessica had to snap her fingers at Bella to get her attention. "You should talk to Charlie. He could get us some guns!"

Bella hadn't spoken to her father in a while. She tried to check on at least every 2 weeks when she first moved but that tradition soon waned. "He's not going to be able to do that, Jess," Bella sighed. "Even if he did believe me..."

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out tomorrow," Angela assured.

* * *

Meanwhile at the institution just outside of town, Victoria Bowers was asleep in her cell. She still had a recurring nightmare of the sewers and the horrors she witnessed. This place was hell. She had stopped communicating and was for the most part a mute, only making incoherent rambles every once in a while.

She stirred on her single spring mattress. There was this whispering. It sounded like wind from outside but it was calm just a minute ago. She opened her eyes and saw the full moon taking up most of the sky. But then she saw a face. The face of Scarlet Johanson. "ScarJo?"

The face smiled, "Hey, you! I wondered what happened to you. We almost got those sluts last time."

"Ca..n... y..u...g...it mmmee o..t...ere?" She struggled to talk.

Scarlet smiled seductively, "Sure babe. We'll be together soon but you have to help me one last time. Those hobags are back in town and they need to be terminated. Think you can take care of them for me?"

Victoria had this evil smile spread across her face, "I can damn well guarantee it!"

Bella did decide to visit home and see how her old man was doing. Alice volunteered to go with her but she told her that it was best she went alone.

Charlie was painting the outside of the house when she came by. "Dad?"

"Hey," he didn't seem all that excited to see her; supposedly not talking to him and dropping in unannounced was the problem.

"Um...I came back with Jessica. Thought we'd catch up. How are you?"

He sighed and moved his paint brush and can, turning his back on her. She followed him, trying piece what was on his mind; he wasn't the kind of man to hold a grudge.

"I'm sorry I haven't been calling home...work has been crazy."

He walked over to the tailgate of his truck. "I knew you'd be coming. She said you'd be here."

"Who?"

He shook his head, "A woman who seemed to know an awful lot. This town is cursed I know. Everyone tries minding their own business but you and your friends did something. Now it's time to finish it."

"Huh? Dad what are you..."

He opened up the tailgate. Shotgun s and rifles. "Your friends know how to shoot?" Bella was in complete awe. "I'll want the truck back without a scratch when you're finished."

Bella squeezed her father, "I'm going to get it, Dad! I'm going to make it pay!"

"I know you will."

"Are you going to come with me?"

"It said it wouldn't let me...it said some things that shocked me...believe me when I say I wish I could but you're stronger than me, Bells. You can send that thing to Hell and leave this fucking town behind. Never look back."

She took these words and drove back to the girls, unsure if she'd ever see her father again. She was on a suicide mission after all.

"Holy shit balls!" Jessica exclaimed at the sight of the guns.

"Come on! Let's blow that bitch's head off!" Angela shouted, cocking one of the shotguns. Everyone was speechless at her outburst. It really was time to lock and load. There was no more sitting around waiting for that damn monster to show up. They drove to the Barrens with blood lust on their minds. The sewer entrance was on all of their minds and it was going to be their last visit so they had to make it count.

Victoria was lying in some tall grass. She was anticipating them all morning. She had a homemade shiv with her and couldn't wait to jam it in their throats.

The sewer wasn't that much different from what they remembered. It was a sewer after all. Alive noticed a shadow of a human walking in a tunnel in the corner of her eye. "We're not alone! She announced to everyone. Jessica saw a shadow on her side too then the person casting it.

"Hey! That's one of the punks from the diner! What's your deal?" This kid didn't answer. More followed behind him. They walked down a tunnel together.

Angela clued in, "Those are its victims! They're all dead!"

"Should we food them?"

Bella shrugged, "I don't have any better ideas."

They marched forward. This was a much different part of the sewer than they had previously been in. This sector was unusually clean. The further they walked the more and more it looked like a house. This was Bella's house. Or an exact copy.

"It's just messing with us," she reassured.

They ended up inside Bella's bedroom where a tall woman with red hair was waiting. Her back to them. She turned around and instantly everyone knew who she was.

"Christina Hendricks?"

"Hello, ladies."

"Ha! Knew it!" Jessica bragged, "I'd know that ass anywhere! Show us your tits, bitch!"

Christina laughed this off and before everyone knew it she was joined by a much younger woman that would be closer to their age. Equally gifted.

"Ariel Winters?" Alice's jaw dropped.

"That's right, Alice. I can be all yours..."

Jessica punched Alice's shoulder, "I thought you said you had no fantasies!"

"That was 4 years ago!" She punched Jessica in the boob.

"What Ariel is trying to say, ladies...," Christina began, "You can now have any fantasy of your choosing. We can be anyone."

"Anyone?" Angela was slightly intrigued but didn't want to give in.

A young woman appeared. Brown hair, beautiful and at least 19.

"Who the fuck is that?" Jessica shouted, unable to control her fits of jealousy to this pretty, happy girl.

"Masey McLain," Angela answered shyly.

"WHO?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"The...star of I'm Not Ashamed?"

"Wait...that Columbine movie about Rachel Joy Scott?" asked Bella.

"It's just the actress...I really liked her when I saw the movie."

Then an older woman showed up. Jessica didn't ask, she wasn't even sure she wanted to know. Angela answered any way. "She played the mom. I can't remember her name."

Jessica frowned, "Well she looks ok I guess..."

Angela frowned to, "I never fantasized about her...I don't know why..."

The mother and daughter started ripping each other out of their clothes. They groped and kissed one another like sluts. Everyone looked on in horror. Then they all looked at Bella.

"What?...I didn't fantasize it...ok look I wrote it for my readers...don't judge me ok?" She hid her face I shame.

Masey McLain stopped macking on her fake mom and smiled at the foursome. "You can have all of this and more and all I ask is for one sacrifice!"

They all looked at one another. They were all scared but knew what they had to do. They joined hands and looked on confidently. "No way," Angela said.

"We have all we need," Alice smiled at Bella.

Masey wasn't happy. She honestly didn't look very pretty when she got angry. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" No one heard Victoria sneak up behind them. She tool hold of Angela and had her shiv up to her neck. "About time you got here!"

"Let her go! Take me!" Jessica shouted at Victoria.

Victoria laughed. The Shape laughed harder. Now Scarlet Johanson.

"You don't want to do this, Victoria!" Bella pleaded, "You don't have to listen to it! It killed Leah and Rosalie! Remember?"

Victoria wasn't budging. Alice pulled at Victoria ' s hair. She cried out and stabbed Alice in the arm with her shiv. Bella knocked her out with the butt of her gun. Bella ripped a piece of her shirt and tied Alice's arm.

Jessica took a few shots at ScarJo. "Ghost in the Shell sucked!"

The creature kept twisting around, morphing into an impossible shape.

"The heart!" Angela ordered.

"But how do we know..." That's when Bella saw it. This large, red light glowing in the center of that mess. They all aimed and fired. It didn't exactly so much exploded as it imploded. It collapsed into itself and whimpered out of existence. Everyone cheered victoriously. They knew they had to celebrate. When Jessica noticed Bella's bed it's as if it were dejavu.

"Oh!" She slapped her forehead, "Now I remember!"

The four laughed and got on the bed. Stripping each other and reenacting what happened four years ago. Only Angela was the true nasty one of the group. They all formed a train, pleasuring each other's clits. Just like old times, they had forgotten what it was like. After they tired themselves out they realized that Bella's old room was no more and it was just some abandoned space deep underground. They found their way out quite quickly.

Jessica slapped Alice and Angela on the ass, "Let's do this every 4 years!"

"How about let's go shower?" Bella suggested, raising her hand. Everyone followed that idea back to Angela's though she said her shower was in no way big enough so it was off to Jessica's where her mother was having a new date over.

"Got to use the shower, Mom! Thanks!"

They lathered up together even if it was in no way able to fit four of them. They knew they would have to go their seperate ways soon. As much as it pained them to.

"You still coming with me?" Bella asked Alice.

Alice sighed, "Roxanne is going to be so pissed..."

"You let me deal with Roxanne. I think I've shown I can handle her." They kissed and went back to her place to introduce her to her dad before heading to the airport.

"You really never left this town did you?" Jessica asked Angela when they were all alone.

Angela shook her head, "I knew it would be back. There was no point I me leaving."

Jessica slipped her fingers between hers, "Well there's a big world out there and it would be nice not having to fly it solo," she said sounding cheesy.

Angela lifted an eyebrow, "What makes you think I'd go with you?" She laughed and Jessica pulled her into a kiss.

They left the town seeming for good. Alice found modeling work in New York and collected most of her stuff from Roxanne while Bella certainly had new ideas for her readers. Jessica found greater success as an actress/comedian with Angela as her manager. Victoria Bowers was never heard from again, everyone seemed to have just forgot about her. No body recovered. Everyone blamed her for the new killings and disappearing. But with the shape gone Forks seemed like a decent enough place to live but it wasn't like anyone was planning on moving back any time soon.

The girls did try to meet up every couple years for their annual orgy but that's another story...

 **THE END!**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked! I'll likely create a poll at some point when I'm having trouble deciding what to write about next. Some stories I'll try to keep between 4 and 5 chapters.**


End file.
